


Heaven's Day

by hydrofloride



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrofloride/pseuds/hydrofloride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Oppa," he says again, glossy lips against his ear. "I saw you looking, oppa."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Day

Changmin checks himself out in the mirror. The corset's a little too small for him and his nipples are showing but it will do. One of these days he'll dress Yunho in it – oh yes. He'll be glorious; chest all pushed up, encased in lace – he'll be so, so pretty.

 ---

 

When Yunho enters his apartment, he stops in his tracks and almost turns back and leaves. There's a woman, _a sasaeng_ in his corridor, leaning against the wall and he has to get out, now---

She raises her head to meet Yunho's gaze and she – no, wait, that...

It's not a woman.

"Oppa," Changmin says, expression unreadable.

Yunho is instantly half-hard. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, then proceeds to choke on his saliva.

He takes in the sight of his dongsaeng.

Thighs wrapped in black lace stockings, crowned by little pink bows, implying innocence that Yunho isn't sure Changmin ever had or if he did, he has long lost. He is wearing eyeshadow, black and smudged around his eyes and shiny red, red lipstick. Long, dark curls spill around his shoulders. Extensions, a wig – Yunho doesn't care.

Changmin smirks at him, and his mouth goes dry.

The stockings are held in place by a garterbelt, which frames – _fuck –_ a satin black thong, dick heavy in it, pubes poking out from the sides.

And,  _heels_. When the hell did Changmin learn to balance on heels? Yunho decides he doesn't care for that either.

He moves towards Changmin, swallowing audibly, eyes on the black lace corset fastened around his waist. Changmin's smirk widens.

Yunho doesn't have time to do anything.

Changmin grabs him by the hair and slams him against the wall, the corset pressing against Yunho's back. Yunho makes a muffled noise, scrabbling for purchase on the wall and Changmin forces his head back, holding him in place, licks along the column of his neck, bites.

"Oppa," he says again, glossy lips against his ear. "I saw you looking, oppa."

Yunho can only whimper in response as Changmin lets go of his hair and runs his hands over his hips, pulling Yunho's lower half against him, then palms his ass, slowly caressing, traveling down to the back of his thighs and squeezing between his legs. Yunho throbs with want.

Hands back on his hipbones, Changmin thumbs roughly, a silent command for him to spread his legs. Yunho doesn't – he tries to hump the wall instead, so Changmin reaches to his front and forces them apart, nails digging in his thighs. Spikes of arousal shoot up at him and Yunho almost buckles but Changmin holds him up, laced knees pressing hard against his.

"Be good for me, oppa," he warns.

In one swift move, he yanks down Yunho's pants and palms his cock, twitching and already leaking precome, staining his underwear. He jerks him off once, twice over his boxers.

"You made a mess," he tauts. Yunho moans loudly as Changmin pulls the boxers down and strokes him again, fingering the slit. "Clean it up," he says and brings his fingers to Yunho's mouth.

Yunho laps at it eagerly, eyes downcast, with a kitten-like almost innocence. It's filthy. It drives Changmin crazy.

He leans in to give Yunho a kiss – a quick, condescending peck – and just as Yunho opens up for more he pulls back. He looks at Changmin a little confused, a little furious to be robbed of his lover's mouth, and Changmin wants to fucking ruin him. He leaves a trail of glossy red across the other man's right cheek before he grinds hard against him, his cock drooling in his thong and soiling it with precome.

"Look what you did, oppa," he says, grinding harder.

"Ch-Changmin—" Yunho pants.

Changmin's hands are instantly on his hair again, tugging hard.

"It's Peach," he growls. "Your favourite girl," he adds low and dirty, biting down at his earlobe.

Yunho moans out loud and shoves back, impatient. A strict slap on his ass, then Changmin leaves to fetch the lube, heels clicking down the hallway. Yunho thinks of the image he must make – flushed and panting, ass in the air, begging for it. He hopes he looks good – he really wants to look the best for Changmin. Changmin is back behind him; he spills lube all over Yunho's hole and down his balls, makes him nice and wet, then pushes two fingers in. He's a little rougher than he should be and Yunho makes a sound between a whimper and a cry, though he shoves back for more.

"Fuck yourself, come on," says Changmin, interchanging between slow stretching and scissoring hard. "Oh you take them in so good, so nice, hyung."

Moaning lewdly, Yunho tries to steady himself on the wall, trembles – he's sure his legs will give out.

"More-- more, Chang-- P-Peach---" he finishes, embarrassed.

Changmin curls his fingers and hits that spot, the spot that has Yunho writhing, before he abruptly retracts them.

His hands slide under Yunho's shirt, up to his neglected chest where Changmin rubs his soaked fingers over taut nipples, pinches and pulls and fuck, Yunho – always sensitive there – bucks and cries out.

"P-Peach, please--" he gasps.

Changmin grinds up.

"What do you want?" He asks, voice wrecked. "Do you want Peach to fuck you? Do you want Peach to split you open with her cock, stretch you and leave you raw and sore?"

"Nhh...ahh, yes, yes-- hurry--" Yunho whines, back arching.

Changmin rubs himself on his ass again, letting Yunho feel his wet thong one more time – how hard and leaking Changmin is for him – when he decides he can't wait anymore so he pulls the panties to the side and pushes in.

He goes slow until he's buried to the hilt, then starts a fast rhythm, his balls smacking against Yunho's ass, loud and filthy. Yunho is hot and tight around him and takes him in as he belongs there, and Changmin fucks him hard, desperate to get deeper, closer.

"Fuck, take it, take it--" he slams in harder, nailing Yunho's prostate, making him cry out. One hand on his cock, the other man reaches behind him to finger the stockings, pulling them down a little while he's being driven into. Changmin tries to say something, to taunt Yunho for his fixation but fails – he can only groan and try to fuck faster, bury himself deeper – "Peach is fucking you open, oppa, can you--- ngh – feel it--"

Yunho clenches and moans and jerks himself off fast and urgent – just a little bit more, close, so close –

Changmin takes over for him, punctuates a particularly deep thrust with a polite _'Gonna come, oppa?'_ and Yunho is coming, making a mess of himself and the wall. When he clenches involuntarily again, riding out his orgasm on Changmin's dick, Changmin pulls out and mandhandles him on his knees in front of him.

"I want to come on your face," he says, beating off, smoky eyes half-lidded, hair stuck on his sticky lips but he doesn't care; he has to come. His cheek still stained with lipstick, Yunho looks up at him; there's cum dripping on his neck, and he looks utterly debauched. He opens his mouth.

It's his obedience that does it, his submission so natural and easy.

"Fuck-" Changmin comes all over his hyung's beautiful face, painting him in white stripes, just how it suits him. Yunho licks around his mouth, and finally smiles up at Changmin.

 

"So, what was that about?" he says, standing up.

Changmin presses his lips together. "I saw how you looking at the dancer noonas. You were oggling their thighs," maybe he looks a little insecure, "and I thought-"

"That you'd teach me a lesson?" finishes Yunho with a another smile, arms circling Changmin's waist. He kisses him sweetly. The younger man kisses back for a moment, then looks at him, eyes unsure. "Well, yeah. And that I'd indulge you."

Yunho's hands trail downwards, fingering the stockings again. "You're an idiot. I was thinking of your thighs, _you_. Always. And you so nicely delivered."

Changmin smiles against their second kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write porn to Changmin's solo but this came out instead. Peach \o/
> 
>  
> 
> [Chinese translation by nandyla](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3113202948)


End file.
